Confession
by uixalmt
Summary: No Summary. Sedikit banyak terinspirasi dari lagu Yesung feat Chanyeol 'Confession'. Kibum/Kyuhyun/KiHyun/SuperJunior
1. xx

Bagi Kibum, momen seperti ini yang terbaik.

Ketika dirinya duduk di pinggir jendela kamar dengan angin musim semi yang menyapa kulitnya. Cicit burung sebagai penggiring hangatnya matahari dan-

TAK TAK TAK TAK TAK.

Suara derap langkah kaki cepat itu terdengar sedang menaiki tangga.

Kibum menghembuskan nafas beratnya, menyadari ini sudah resikonya tinggal di lingkungan apartemen sederhana. Tangga kecil yang menghubungkan lantai satu dan dua terbuat dari lempengan besi berkarat, tentu akan membuat suara nyaring jika ada yang menginjaknya.

Ketika keadaan kembali tenang, Kibum mulai menutup matanya, mencoba merasakan kembali sensasi pagi yang damai.

SRREEETTT

Seseorang menggeser pintu kaca dengan penuh semangat. Kaki telanjang itu kemudian beranjak selangkah keluar balkon kecil apartemennya. Tubuhnya dibiarkan bersandar pada pagar pembatas. Kedua tangannya mulai dikerucutkan di depan mulutnya.

"SEOULLLLLLLLL" seketika senyumnya merekah ketika angin membalas salam kedatangannya.

Kibum melihatnya. Seseorang yang muncul tiba-tiba di depan matanya seperti matahari musim semi. Senyum yang memberikan desiran hangat dihatinya. Rambut eboni yang melambai. Kulit pucat yang nampak begitu cocok dibadukan dengan birunya langit sebagai latar.

Diam, Kibum sudah terlalu masuk ke dalam aura menghipnotis orang yang masih sibuk memeluk angin (merentangkan kedua tangan dan memejamkan mata) itu. Apakah ia sedang bermimpi? Sosok di depannya terlihat seperti peri dan nampak begitu

– manis.

.

.

GS/BL?


	2. Chapter 1

Gambaran langit gelap dengan bintang tergambar jelas dari balik jendela suatu kamar tanpa pendar cahaya lampu. Perlahan mata sewarna senada malam itu terbuka. Kibum baru sadar, dirinya tertidur dalam keadaan duduk di bawah jendela dan memimpikan seorang peri.

Mata Kibum kembali menutup, mencoba mengais kepingan wajah yang dikaguminya dalam mimpi. Angin yang meniup lembut surai cokelat, bibir tanpa pewarna yang sedang tersenyum dan bulu mata lentik dari sepasang manik yang tertutup. Kibum bahkan yakin jika dia menyelami manik itu maka kesan kuat bahwa dirinya sungguh seorang peri lah yang tergambar.

Kibum berkedip, memberikan tanda bahwa dirinya sudah harus terbangun dari imajinasi yang mungkin sudah terlalu dilebih-lebihkannya. Melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar, wajah sedingin es itu beranjak ke lemari es yang ada di dapur kecil apartemennya.

.

Membuka lemari es, Kibum mengambil beberapa kaleng beer dan memasukkannya ke keranjang belanjanya yang kosong. Dirinya kemudian beranjak mengantri ke kasir minimarket. Tak ada barang lain yang dibelinya. Bukan karena stok di apartemen kecilnya yang masih lengkap. Dirinya hanya sedang malas berbelanja, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar membeli ramyeon instan. Biarlah, jika tengah malam nanti dia kelaparan, cukup diganjal dengan sekaleng beer.

"kamsahamnida"

Sekedar ingin tau, Kibum melirikkan matanya pada seorang pembeli yang berada di depan barisan antrian. Hanya sebuah lirikan, hanya dalam satu kedipan mata dan hanya sekedar ingin tau adalah tujuan awal atensinya berubah pada sosok pembeli itu. Namun pada akhirnya, matanya bahkan tak mampu berkedip, fokusnya hanya pada satu titik dimana peri mimpinya itu berubah wujud menjadi nyata.

Rambut cokelat, bibir tanpa pewarna dan mata bulat nan jernih. Kibum meyakinkan hatinya, dirinya sedang tak bermimpi ataupun berimajinasi. Peri manis itu sungguh nyata dan sedang tersenyum pada kasir.

Butir kelereng milik Kibum berputar yang diikuti gerakan refleks kepalanya untuk terus menurut kemana fokusnya pergi. Matanya masih tak mampu berkedip bahkan hingga sosok indah itu berjalan keluar minimarket dan menghilang di tikungan trotoar.

Kibum baru mampu berkedip dan tersadar. Ini semua nyata dan matanya barusaja kehilangan atensi pada peri yang dianggapnya hanya bualan mimpi.

Melangkahkan kakinya masa bodoh, Kibum menyerobot barisan antrian. Meminta kasir untuk segera memproses transaksi jual belinya dan segera berlari keluar. Telinganya telah tuli untuk mendengarkan teriakan protes dari pembeli lain.

.

Berjalan dengan mengukur jarak sepuluh langkah dari sosok indah itu. Kibum merasa belum cukup mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mendekat.

Apakah dia mampu untuk berjalan mendekat dan mengucapkan salam perkenalan? Bagaimana jika bibirnya terlalu kelu di hadapan peri indah itu? Bagaimana jika justru dirinya salah berucap dan membuat sosok itu justru ketakutan dan kabur? Terlebih, bagaimana jika makhluk sempurna itu justru menghilang. Menjadi serpihan cahaya yang kemudian memudar, seperti dongeng yang pernah dibacanya di masa kecil.

Stop! Kibum merasa dirinya terlalu mendayu. Ini memang pertama kali untuknya merasakan rasa berdebar-debar. Tapi demi umur kepala tiga yang barusaja dia sandang, dia sudah bukan lagi anak sekolah yang malu-malu kucing menghadapi cinta monyetnya.

Lalu, bagaimana biasanya orang dewasa memulainya? Catat sekali lagi, Kibum baru pertama kali merasakan hal seperti ini. Dia belum ada pengalaman. Apa sungguh tak masalah dia langsung _to the point_? Menarik tangan itu dan mengajaknya berkenalan? Bagaimana jika dia dianggap orang jahat? Tidak..tidak..cukup lakukan secara alami. Tak perlu acara menarik tangan, seperti adegan di hadapannya sekarang.

Menarik tangan secara kasar masuk ke dalam gang sempit.

Kibum membulatkan matanya.

 _Bahaya!_

Tanpa berpikir, dibawanya langsung kakinya untuk berlari. Dirinya harus segera menyelamat perinya-

-sebelum terjadi sesuatu padanya.

.

Seseorang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di gang sempit itu.

"ck, kau menghancurkan makan malamku" sosok yang dianggap Kibum indah itu sedang membersihkan debu di celananya. Matanya menatap melas beberapa bungkus ramyeon instan yang sudah remuk karena digunakan sebagai senjata pelindung diri.

Setelah melihat tak ada belanjaan yang bisa diselamatkan, dirinya berbalik, hendak meninggalkan preman itu. Matanya kemudian menatap Kibum yang hanya diam (terbengong) berdiri beberapa meter dihadapannya. Merasa dalam ancaman, dirinya kembali memasang kuda-kuda dan selanjutnya-

-semuanya berubah gelap bagi Kibum.

.

.

Confession Chapter 1:

' _First Impression is the worst'_

.

.

Kibum meringis, memegang pipinya yang mulai berubah warna karena lebam. Menyandarkankan punggungnya untuk lebih nyaman bersandar pada dinding, Kibum memperbaiki posisi duduknya di lantai.

Setelah bangun dari pingsan, disinilah sekarang dirinya terdampar –di suatu tempat yang tidak begitu asing baginya. Ini karena denah ruang yang mirip dengan apartemennya. Namun dengan tumpukan kardus yang berjejer tak rapi di sekeliling ruangan, dia jelas tau dia sedang tidak ada di apartemennya.

"aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf" Kibum menatap orang yang sedang bersujud di hadapannya. Matanya kemudian beralih pada sebuah kartu identitas yang ada di tangannya. Pemberian orang itu sebagai bentuk rasa tanggung jawab.

 _Cho Kyuhyun-_

Itu adalah nama orang yang seharian ini menjadi buah pikirannya.

- _Dan dia namja_.

NG

Menghembuskan nafas berat lewat mulutnya adalah tanda penyesalan Kibum. Bagaimana bisa dirinya mengagumi dan mengembangkan bayangan seorang namja di dalam otaknya. Haruskah Kibum menanyakan kenormalan dirinya sendiri? Apakah mungkin setelah tak menemukan yeoja yang cocok setelah tiga puluh tahun masa hidupnya, Kibum akhirnya merubah kodratnya?

Kibum berdiri. Dia harus segera pergi darisini atau pikirannya akan semakin menggila.

"kau mau kemana?" namja manis bernama Kyuhyun itu mengikuti Kibum yang sedang berjalan menuju pintu apartemen.

"pulang" apa Kibum barusaja menjawab pertanyaan tak penting itu? Ini bukan Kibum sekali.

"apa kau sungguh tidak apa-apa?" Kyuhyun masih terus mengikuti Kibum yang sedang membuka pintu apartemennya. Dia khawatir, itu jelas. Orang di hadapannnya barusaja sadar dari pingsannya. Pingsan yang diakibatkan olehnya. _Aish, bagaimana bisa aku menghajar orang sembarangan. Kyuhyun pabbo._

Kibum tak menanggapi pertanyaan itu. Lebih memilih untuk terus melangkahkan kakinya untuk segera jauh-jauh dari tempat ini. Dia sungguh tak ingin lebih dekat dangan peri jadi-jadian itu, tak ingin otaknya semakin kongslet melihat wajah manis-

 _Manis?_ Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya menampik pikiran kotor itu.

"apa kau merasa pusing? Apa tidak lebih baik kau tidur disini malam ini?" Kyuhyun menatap sekilas apartemennya dan merutuki ucapannya. Bagaimana dia bisa meminta seseorang menginap di tempat barunya yang bahkan masih sangat berantakan. Kyuhyun menyusul langkah tamunya yang sudah lebih dulu keluar pintu. "aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

Tepat setelah sampai di depan pintu, Kyuhyun terbengong melihat namja yang sudah menjadi korban tendangannya itu sedang mencoba membuka pintu di samping apartemennya -menggunakan Kunci-. "tetangga?"

.

.

Tbc

.

.

Hancur? Iya, maaf. Aku ngga bisa nulis, terlebih dengan genre seperti ini. Jadi mohon masukannya. Dan meski draft kasar ff ini sudah selesai sampai chapter terakhir, mungkin aku tidak akan meng-up-nya sampai akhir. Jujur, aku sangat tidak percaya diri dengan tema ff seperti ini.

Tentang GS/BL sebenarnya sudah ditentukan dari awal pembuatan. Aku bertanya untuk melihat ketertarikan kalian tentang romance KiHyun. Maaf jika tidak sesuai harapan.

*tanjoubi omedetou, my precious Ryeonggu~ kangen kamu banget. Kalau kamu ngga pandai memasak, mungkin kamu akan jadi bias ku (?). Besok juga ulang tahunnya uri leader. Apa yang kalian pikirkan untuk diucapkan di hari spesial untuk orang sespesial teuk?


	3. Chapter 2

Kibum merasa hidupnya akan semakin sial mulai dari sekarang. Setelah kejadian yang dialaminya semalam, dirinya harus kembali dipertemukan dengan peri jadi-jadian itu lagi.

"saya menolaknya" nada dingin itu Kibum lontarkan pada atasannya. Saat ini dirinya, kepala sekolah dan namja yang tidak ingin dia sebut namanya itu sedang berada di ruang kepala sekolah. Membicarakan tentang guru baru itu yang akan menjadi asisten wali kelas mendampingi dirinya.

"anda tidak mempunyai hak untuk menolak"

"saya lebih memilih Changmin untuk menjadi asisten saya". Jika diharuskan memilih, Kibum lebih memilih guru tak bisa diatur itu untuk menjadi asisten wali kelasnya. Meskipun suka sesuka hati, Changmin adalah jenis guru pemalas. Dia tidak akan melakukan hal-hal aneh yang akan merepotkannya.

"anda tidak mempunyai hak untuk memilih" kembali kepala sekolah menolak permintaan guru yang sudah delapan tahun mengajar di sekolah yang dipimpinnya –masih dengan senyum berkharismanya.

Kibum melirik namja di sampingnya. Tangan itu saling meremat, kepala tertunduk dengan sesekali mencuri pandang padanya dan kepala sekolah. Sesaat ketika mata mereka bertemu, mata kelereng cokelat itu justru kembali beralih. Apa ini ekspresi malunya? Hey, namja disamping Kibum itu tak sedang berekspresi sebagai yeoja yang barusaja mengutarakan perasaannya kan?

Masih dengan tatapan datarnya, Kibum beralih kembali pada kepala sekolah. "baiklah. Saya menerimanya". Tidak ada gunanya memperdebatkan sesuatu yang tidak penting. Apalagi karena hal ini, waktu mengajarnya sudah berkurang. "tapi dengan satu syarat, dia tidak boleh melakukan apapun diluar perintah saya. Dia cukup menjadi pengamat di belakang kelas"

Kepala sekolah kembali tersenyum. "itu memang sudah menjadi salah satu tugasnya sebagai asisten wali kelas. Benar begitu kan, guru Cho?"

Kyuhyun yang mendengar namanya tiba-tiba dipanggil hanya menatap kepala sekolah dengan raut sedikit bingung dengan mulut yang membeo. Sejujurnya dia tak tau apa itu asisten wali kelas dan apa yang harus dikerjakannya. Itu hal baru. Namun pada akhirnya yang dia lakukan hanya mengangguk.

 _Bodoh!_ Kibum memutar matanya malas. Dari penampakannya saja nampak sungguh tak berguna. Kibum menghembuskan nafas pasrahnya. Dia harus menyiapkan mental untuk tiga bulan ke depan. Hanya tiga bulan bukan? Setelah itu, guru pengganti itu akan menghilang dari penglihatannya dan semuanya kembali normal. Kibum cukup bersyukur mengingat hal ini.

.

.

Confession Chapter 2

 _Heart isn't in it_

 _._

.

"Kibum" Kyuhyun segera mengejar Kibum yang sudah berjalan beberapa langkah keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah. "aku akan berusaha untuk melakukan yang terbaik. Mohon bimbingannya" kyuhyun membungkukkan kepalanya sebagai salam penghormatan.

"sebagai pendidik anda memang harus melakukan yang terbaik" Kibum mulai berjalan beberapa langkah sebelum dirinya kembali berhenti "dan tolong perhatikan tingkah dan ucapan anda. Kita sedang berada di lingkungan sekolah, tidak seharusnya anda memanggil saya dengan panggilan banmal".

"ah. Mianhamnida". Namja yang barusaja menginjak umur 20 tahun itu terus membungkukkan kepalanya berulang kali merasa bersalah. Merutuki dirinya sendiri yang selalu salah bertingkah di hadapan guru di hadapannya.

"Guru Cho, tolong berperilakulah layaknya seorang guru!". Bagaimana bisa seorang guru membungkuk seperti orang tak berpendidikan sedang meminta maaf. Kembali menghembuskan nafas, dirinya memilih kembali berjalan. Sungguh, dirinya merasa sudah membuang banyak waktu.

Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menampakkan raut bingungnya. _Berperilaku layaknya guru?_. Mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan jari telunjuk yang diketuk-ketukkan dengan ujung bibirnya. _Seperti apa?_ Dalam otak pintar Kyuhyun kemudian terbayang Kibum yang berjalan dengan wajah dinginnya. _Apa seperti itu?_ Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya, membusungkan dadanya dan menghilangkan segala ekspresi yang ada di wajah manisnya. Berjalan dengan menirukan langkah gagah para tentara.

Menunjukkan senyum kakunya ketika beberapa siswa yang baru saja kembali dari pelajaran olahraga menyapanya. Dia tentu sadar siswa-siswa itu seperti menahan tawa ketika di hadapannya. Malu, tentu. Tapi ini semua demi menjadi guru yang layak. Dia harus bertahan.

Suara tawa itu semakin keras di balik punggung Kyuhyun.

Masih dengan berjalan dengan begitu kaku, Kyuhyun menengok ke belakang. Siswa-siswa itu sungguh menertawakannya. _Apa benar seperti ini?_

BRUK

Kyuhyun menubruk sesuatu. Mendongak beberapa derajat ke atas, apa dia barusaja menabrak tiang?

"apa kau guru robotika? Kenapa gaya berjalanmu seperti robot?" namja yang kelewat tinggi itu tersenyum begitu lebar ke arah Kyuhyun.

Melihatnya, senyum sumringah Kyuhyun muncul begitu saja. "Chwang!" Kyuhyun menghambur ke pelukan Changmin. Tak peduli dengan beberapa siswa yang memandang mereka aneh.

.

Kyuhyun buru-buru menyelesaikan mandinya, ketika didengarnya bel apartemennya berbunyi beberapa kali. Masih dengan _bathrube_ berwarna _baby blue_ kesukaannya dan rambut yang masih meneteskan air, guru matematika itu membuka pintu. Tamunya adalah tetangga baru sekaligus guru di tempatnya mengajar.

"segera ke apartemenku. Ada yang perlu aku bicarakan" masih dengan ekspresi dinginnya, Kibum berucap.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk dengan wajah beonya. Mengambil sandal dan segera menyusul langkah cepat Kibum di lorong apartemen mereka.

"pakai bajumu dulu" Kibum berucap tanpa menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun.

Menyadari dirinya yang ternyata masih hanya menggunakan _bathrube_ , Kyuhyun mengeratkan kerah _bathrub_ nya. Tak kuat dengan rasa malunya, Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya sekilas dan segera berlari kembali masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Kibum berdecih mengamati kelakuan aneh Kyuhyun dengan sedikit (sedikitttt sekali) sudut bibirnya yang melengkung ke atas, tersenyum. Senyum melecehkan tingkah bodoh tetangga apartemennya tersebut.

.

Kibum barusaja menyelesaikan menyeduh teh hangat dalam teko ketika bel apartemennya berbunyi. Tamunya tentu orang yang sudah ditunggu kedatangannya. Cho Kyuhyun. Namja itu datang dengan pakaian yang sudah semestinya, kaos putih yang sedikit kebesaran dan celana panjang hitam. Dengan rambut setengah basah-

 _-terlihat manis dan sedikit menggoda._

Kibum mengenyahkan pikiran kotor itu. "masuklah". Setelah mempersilahkan tamunya itu untuk duduk, Kibum beranjak kembali untuk mengambil teh yang sudah disiapkannya.

Kibum kemudian ikut duduk di samping Kyuhyun, bukan karena mau, namun karena tak ada pilihan. Dirinya hanya punya satu sofa berukuran sedang di apartemennya. "sebelumnya akan aku jelaskan terlebih dahulu apa itu asisten wali kelas. Kau jelas tau apa itu wali kelas bukan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"seperti namanya, asisten wali kelas membantu pekerjaan wali kelas. Di sekolah kita, tim wali kelas tidak hanya bekerja setengah-setengah. Setiap hari, setengah jam di awal pelajaran, adalah tugas tim wali kelas untuk mengisi. Mengenal lebih jauh dan dalam setiap anak didiknya. Dan setiap bulan, tim wali kelas akan mendatangi rumah wali murid untuk melaporkan hasil perkembangan." Kibum mengungsurkan sebendel kertas pada Kyuhyun. "dan ini adalah data anak wali kita. Total ada 30 siswa. Ada juga denah tempat duduk mereka. Kau sudah harus menghafalnya semua besok pagi."

Mata Kyuhyun membulat. Dibukanya ujung kertas pada halaman paling belakang -62-. Berarti ada 62 halaman yang harus dihafalnya malam ini. Dan hampir semuanya berisi tulisan, kecuali foto para siswa dan denah tempat duduk. "ehem" Kyuhyun mulai menampakkan senyum meringisnya, "apa tidak bisa besok-besok saja aku menghafalnya?", berusaha menego.

"tidak bisa. Besok pagi kau sudah harus masuk ke kelas bersamaku. Cukup berada di belakang, mengatur mereka yang sudah mulai ramai"

"jika hanya dibelakang, aku tak perlu menghafal-"

"bagaimana mungkin seorang wali kelas tak mengenal siswa didiknya?"

"tapi kan tidak harus malam ini juga" cicit Kyuhyun. Bibirnya manyun, menggerutu tak jelas tentang betapa kerasnya rekan kerjanya itu.

Kibum tertawa kecil, tentu tanpa dirinya sadari. Sedikit mengerjai, tidak akan merugikannya. Lagipula, guru di depannya sungguh tak dapat dipercaya. Jika tidak di'kencangin', maka bukan tidak mungkin Kyuhyun yang justru dibimbing oleh anak didiknya.

Kibum mengesap teh dalam gelasnya, dia tak pernah menyadari rasa teh ternyata tak kalah nikmat dibandingkan beer atau kopi tanpa gula yang selalu dikonsumsinya.

Kyuhyun tak menyukai hafalan. Bolehkah dia pura-pura tanpa sadar menumpahkan tehnya di atas bendelan kertas berisi deritanya itu? Mengamati asap yang mengepul di dalam gelas teh, sayang jika hanya ditumpahkan. Menghirup harum menenangkan yang menguar dari teh, Kyuhyun perlahan menyeruputnya. Dengan perlahan juga, dibawanya kepalanya ke arah samping.

Hingga mata Kyuhyun bertatap tepat pada mata Kibum. Kedua pasang manik itu akhirnya saling menyelami. Dalam duduk diam mereka di sebuah sofa bernuasa cokelat tua.

Beberapa saat.

Hingga keduanya saling mengalihkan pandangan. Efek dari teh hangat yang mereka nikmati sungguh dasyat, membuat pipi mereka terasa panas dan sedikit memerah.

"aku permisi pulang dulu" Kyuhyun membungkuk dan langsung berlari keluar apartemen Kibum. Melupakan bandel yang harusnya dia bawa pulang untuk dihafal.

Kibum hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya melihat benda yang menjadi tujuan awal pertemuan mereka itu justru tertinggal. Kyuhyun itu sungguh bodoh. Dan Kibum lebih bodoh karena bisa dibodohi oleh namja bodoh itu hingga dirinya _out of character_.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

Buang Chapter satu dan dua ke laut!

Ini ff aku konsep dengan alur lambat, lebih mengarah pada _slice of life_ yang gagal. Biar ngga menguap di tengah cerita dan tertidur di akhir cerita, terus ujungnya lupa berkomentar (abaikan yang terakhir, sungguh aku tak pernah meminta apa lagi memaksa kalian untuk memberi komentar atas ff ku), makanya tiap chapternya hanya terdiri dari 1.000-1.300 kata.

Semester berat untukku.

Aku tak akan hiatus selama aku masih ingin belajar menulis. Tapi waktu ini adalah salah satu masa terberat yang pernah aku alami. Jadi untuk season 2 nya twins (knock out), aku mohon menunggu sedikit lagi. Mungkin sampai awal tahun depan(?)

Bukan tanpa alasan aku meng-up fanfic ngga jelas ini. 'hanya', agar aku tidak menghilang dari dunia per-ff-an. Bukan berarti juga aku tidak ingin mengakhiri ff ini. Aku akan terus melanjutkan selama aku masih belum siap dengan ff lainnya.

Terimakasih atas segala masukan dan dukungan.

Balasan reviews:

Michazz: terimakasih untuk selalu menyempatkan berkomentar meski ff ku jauh dari kata baik

Erka: baca dong..agar bisa memberi masukan buat aku. Hehe. aku yakin kamu ngga akan suka dengan ff ini. Aku sendiri tak begitu greget dengan ff ini.

Emon el: mon, masukan dong. Aku sangat membutuhkannya sekarang.

Seilurou: beneran lucu kah? Aku tak mendapatkan feel apapun :'(

Nico984: menjadi tetangga adalah awal cerita mereka

Park RinHyun-Uchiha: aamiin..sebentar lagi salah satu _hyung line_ juga ada yang ulang tahun, loh

Rismamalmul: coba bayangin Kyu yang lagi berpakaian ala cewek. Mungkin bisa membantu untuk mendapatkan feel GS nya KiHyun

Rikha-chan: mereka ngga Cuma tetanggan, tapi juga rekan kerja. Hehe.

Sheehae89: aku sungguh berterimakasih atas masukan yang kamu berikan. Aku menggalau. Antara mengembangkan satu chapter lebih panjang, tapi karena ini ff ringan, aku takut pembacanya jadi gampang bosen. Menurut kamu gimana? Setelah melihat chapter 2 ini, apa perlu aku panjangin per chapter? Ngobrolin Sungmin dan Kangin memang tiada habisnya. Aku sendiri sebenernya antara rela dan tidak rela mereka tidak ada. Sekarang aku paham, betapa kejamnya dunia ent Korea. Mereka tua, maka akan banyak ditinggal fans. Ketika fans sudah membagi hati pada idol lain, maka bagi mereka Suju adalah sebuah legenda. Syukur-syukur Suju masih eksis. Kalau Suju bubar, ya mau bagaimana lagi. Mungkin ini pemikiran secuil mereka yang mengaku ELF.

Readlight: mulai gregetnya ada di chapter berikutnya. ketika orang ketiga, keempat dan seterusnya mulai ada. hehe.

Chochosnow: ini sudah lanjut

Yunimnida18: aku juga kangen sama ff mereka yang sudah menjadi barang langka


	4. Chapter 3

Kyuhyun menguap, mengacuhkan ramainya halte bus pagi ini. Dia masih mengantuk karena harus mengurangi jam tidurnya semalam. Hanya karena tugas aneh dari rekan gurunya yang mempunyai wajah dan sikap sedingin es kutub. Belum lagi dia harus mempersiapkan pengajaran perdananya.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya di halte bus ketika dari kejauhan bus yang ditunggunya mulai melaju mendekat. Pagi yang umum, waktu ketika semua orang memulai aktivitasnya. Oleh karena itu, Kyuhyun harus bersabar mengantri untuk hanya sekedar masuk ke dalam bus. Jangan berharap menemukan tempat duduk kosong, karena mendapatkan pegangan tangan pada gelantungan bus saja menjadi hal yang patut disyukuri.

"beruang kutub berhati dingin" Kyuhyun mendecak, merutuki guru senior yang berjarak delapan tahun darinya itu. Dia sungguh mengantuk sekarang, dan bidang dada dari seseorang yang sedang berdiri di depannya sungguh menggoda untuk dijadikan sandaran.

Perlahan, dengan gaya seolah-olah tak sadar, Kyuhyun mulai mengarahkan kepalanya ke bidang datar seseorang berkemeja putih di hadapannya. _Nyaman sekali_. Bahkan Kyuhyun tanpa sadar sudah mulai mengelus-eluskan kepalanya di dada orang yang menjadi sandarannya, mengendus-enduskan hidungnya menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar dari balik kemeja itu.

Mengundurkan tubuhnya sedikit, pemilik bidang dada datar dan lebar itu menghindari perlakuan abnormal Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung oleng ke depan dan menyadari tindakannya telah mendapat penolakan. Mengarahkan kepalanya pada pemilik sandaran untuk meminta maaf, Kyuhyun justru mendapati wajah familiar yang sedang mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela itu adalah Kibum.

Kyuhyun langsung menundukkan kepalanya malu. Merutuki tindakannya yang terlihat bodoh untuk kesekian kalinya di hadapan orang yang seharusnya dia hormati sebagai senior rekan kerjanya. _Kyuhyun pabbo, Kyuhyun pabbo._ Bagaimana bisa dirinya dengan begitu nyaman menjadikan dada Kibum sebagai sandaran setelah kejadian semalam masih diingatnya. Kejadian dimana dia begitu terkagum dengan manik hitam itu dan tak mampu berkutik ketika dia mulai menyelaminya. Menjerit dalam hatinya, _KYUHYUN PABO YA~_

Kibum membenci _skinship_ yang dilakukan namja yang sudah diclaimnya sebagai peri jadi-jadian itu. Namun yang sebenarnya, bukan itu alasannya memilih untuk mengalihkan tatapan ke luar jendela dibandingkan dengan mencela Kyuhyun. Dia hanya belum siap untuk menatak manik bulat cokelat yang sempat dikaguminya semalam itu.

.

.

Confession Chapter 3

 _A weird feeling that can not be fully described_

.

.

Guru Kim, wali kelas yang digandrungi para siswa perempuan bahkan ketika umurnya sudah menginjak tiga puluh tahun. Itu adalah salah satu kesimpulan yang diambil Kyuhyun ketika dia menjadi pengamat (asisten wali kelas) di belakang kelas, tepatnya di salah satu bangku siswa yang kosong.

Kyuhyun menopang dahu, mengamati bagaimana namja pengguna kacamata ketika mengajar itu masih berdiri di depan kelas menerangkan _softskill_ tentang tanggung-jawab. Wajah Kibum yang biasanya serius berubah lebih serius. _Sangat tampan_. Pantas dengan pengajarannya yang hanya berisi ceramah, semua siswa memberikan atensi penuhnya pada pembelajarannya yang menurut Kyuhyun – _membosankan_.

"hoaamm" seorang siswa laki-laki menguap pelan.

Mengamati keadaan kelas, Kyuhyun mengerucutkan mulutnya dan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya paham. Hanya siswa perempuan yang fokus pada pengajaran Kibum, atau mungkin mereka hanya fokus pada ketampanan Kibum.

 _Kibum itu punya aura serius. Tapi keseriusan yang terpancar ketika dia mengajar, entah kenapa rasanya sangat berbeda. Mata itu memang mempunyai tatapan tajam. tapi ketika dia memakai kacamata seperti saat ini, rasanya jadi berbeda. Kibum jadi sangat tampan, sangat keren._

BLUSSS

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Tangannya ditelangkupkan di kedua pipinya yang terasa panas. Apa sekarang dia berubah menjadi seorang _fanboy_? Masih dalam kepalanya yang menunduk, senyum Kyuhyun merekah. _Tidak masalah._ Kyuhyun kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan, menopang dagunya pada telapak tangan dan kembali mengamati Kibum di depan kelas. _Dia memang tampan. Keren saat mengajar. Mungkin aku bisa jadi presiden fan clubnya_.

Menghembuskan nafas kasar lewat hidungnya. Satu ekspresi dari wajah datar Kibum ketika melihat tingkah bodoh Kyuhyun yang _senyam-senyum_ tak jelas sambil terus menatapnya. Apa yang ada diotak bodoh asistennya itu?

.

Kibum membuka pintu ruang guru. Guru bahasa inggris itu tak langsung duduk di kursi kerjanya. Dirinya membelokkan kakinya ke sisi kanan ruangan, dimana sebuah mesin pembuat kopi dan sebuah dispenser diletakkan. Kibum tidak boleh meminum beer di area sekolah, maka dari itu Kibum menggantinya dengan kopi tanpa gula. Sama-sama mempunyai rasa _bittersweet_ namun dengan efek yang berbeda.

"yo, Kibum ah~" Changmin datang dan langsung merangkul leher Kibum. Sapa hangatnya untuk rekan kerja sekaligus seniornya itu. Tak mendapatkan tanggapan dari si datar yang sedang sibuk mengaduk kopinya, Changmin beralih pada sekaleng creamer yang ada pada deret yang sama dengan kopi. Mengambil satu bungkus creamer, membuka bungkusnya dan tanpa ijin langsung memasukkannya ke gelas kopi milik Kibum. "begini rasanya jauh akan lebih nikmat".

Tanpa rasa bersalah Changmin kembali melenggang pergi, berjalan menuju meja kerjanya. Mengambil PSP yang ada di laci meja, menaikkan satu kakinya yang berbalut celana training ke atas kursi dan mulai memainkan gamenya.

Aroma yang berbeda dari biasanya. Kibum dapat menciumnya bahkan tanpa harus mendekatkan segelas kopinya ke hidung. Mencoba mencicipinya, Kibum merasakan rasa pahit kopi sedikit tersamarkan dengan rasa gurih yang berasal dari creamer. _Sama seperti wajah bodohnya yang tersamarkan dengan kesan manis dan bibir plump nya_. Kibum tersentak dari pikirannya, dia tidak seharusnya memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya dia pikirkan. Meletakkan kembali kopinya, dia sudah tak berminat untuk meminumnya.

Kibum lebih memilih berjalan ke mejanya dan kembali berkutat dengan materi bahasa inggris yang akan diajarkannya di jam berikutnya.

Changmin mempause gamenya, menggeser kursi berodanya agar lebih dekat dengan kursi Kibum yang memang berada di samping meja kerjanya. "bagaimana rasanya bekerja dengan Kyuhyun?"

 _Seperti kutukan_. Matanya masih membaca rentetan kata asing dalam _narration text_ yang ada pada buku ajarnya.

"aku yakin kau tak menyukai tingkah konyolnya itu bukan? Itu hasil didikanku selama ini. Jadi mohon dimaklumi jika sifat kami sebelas duabelas." Changmin berucap dengan bangganya.

 _Apa kau sudah mengenalnya lama?_ Fokus Kibum sudah bukan lagi pada matanya untuk membaca, namun pada telinganya untuk mendengarkan penjelasan Changmin tentang Kyuhyun.

Guru olahraga itu kemudian beranjak dari duduknya, menepuk bahu Kibum. "tenang saja, kau akan menerimanya setelah mengenalnya lebih dekat". Changmin mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Kibum "dia mempunyai mantra untuk membuat semua orang menyukainya".

Hati Kibum berdesir mendengar kalimat terakhir yang dibisikkan ke telinganya. Ada apa dengannya? Salah, ada yang salah dengannya? Tapi Kibum sendiri tak yakin dengan jawaban atas pertanyaannya. – _maybe I'm falling?_

.

.

Tbc

.

.

Dua chapter aku up sekaligus, jatah minggu ini dan minggu depan. Aku jadikan satu karena aku mungkin akan menghilang untuk sementara waktu. Setelah satu tahun mangkir dari kewajiban konsul, aku harus menyiapkan mental untuk menghadapi makhluk bermulut iblis berhati malaikat bernama dosen pembimbing. Khikhikhi.

Menurut kalian aku harus hiatus atau tetap meng-up- fanfic ngga jelas ini? Aku belum ada waktu untuk melanjutkan ff bergenre berat. Aku pengen hiatus, tapi aku terlanjur janji untuk tak hiatus. Ingin ngga hiatus, tapi sungguh, ini fanfic ngga ada bagusnya sama sekali. Hehe. Mohon masukannya (bow).


End file.
